Scavenger Hunt
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Raynar Thul along with a few other Jedi students are sent to a planet for a scavenger hunt to learn valuable lessons. This takes place in my mainstream AU and follows shortly after 'New Kid'. OCs.
1. Plans

I know, long time coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Solo sighed as she scrubbed a mosaic on one of the walls in the Jedi Temple. She was in part of the Temple that wasn't used but you never knew when something would be needed.

If she hadn't been guarded by the Temple Guardian Mace Windu she would have slipped off.

She glared at the stupid mosaic and wondered what idiot made it. It made zero sense and features of nearly everyone in it were blurred. The only beings in it that didn't have blurred features were a male that stood in the shadowy part of the mosaic, a female who was in the light part and something wearing a cloak in the middle.

The female had blond hair that put light to shame, eyes that were the strangest shade of blue that she had seen. She wore robes that appeared to be pure white. In her right hand she held a dagger like weapon held in a defensive position. She looked too perfect to be human.

The man was wearing a hood that hid his face but you could see poisonous yellow eyes that seemed to glow with their own light. The cloak was black and gave the male a surreal appearance. Like the female he held a dagger like weapon but it was in an attack position.

The figure in the middle held something in one hand between the shadows and the light. In the other was another dagger like weapon which was being held over it's head; as if it was rallying troops or about to strike a finishing blow.

"It was a gift given to the Jedi Order several thousand years ago by the Ashla/Bogden Order." Mace said, breaking the silence. "The female is the Light Side of the Force and the Male is the Dark Side. The Figure in the middle is the Chosen One. The device that it holds in the right hand is an ancient set of scales. They were used to measure the weight of objects. The weapons that they hold in their hands are unknown." He continued.

Jaina rolled her eyes. The Ashlans were an interesting people but in the end their Order was gone; no one to carry on the traditions of the lost Order.

She immediately scolded herself for the thought. Nak and Mika were Ashans and they with the Ashlans on Inamreg kept as many traditions as they could alive. Nak and Mika were always willing to show different dances with and without the light-whips they carried.

Jaina groaned when she saw that the tools that she was using were covered in grime.

"This kind of cleaning is for droids." She grumbled as she set the tools into a cleaning solution. "This type of cleaning can be done by anyone." Mace stated as she picked up a damp cloth.

xxxxxxxx

Raynar Thul stared in wonder at the mural that had been cleaned a few days ago. He had been walking around in the Temple and had stumbled onto it. It was a beautiful work of art.

He had asked the Temple Guardians many questions about it and had learned that like so many other murals and mosaics in the Temple this one had symbolic meanings. This one showed the power of the Force.

Even though there were both Light and Dark Side Users they were both awe-inspiring and terrifying.

This is what he loved about being a Jedi: learning.

It was important to him to prove to everyone that he was where he belonged.

Many didn't believe that he had what it took to be a Jedi but he would prove them wrong.

xxxxx

Bail sighed as he examined the shrine that he had been cleaning for the last hour. It was a nice shrine and seemed to be dedicated to those that had fallen in some battle or other.

It really was an honor to be able to see it; he just wished it was because he wanted to see it not because he was being punished.

Bail ran a dirty hand through his silver hair. As a child he had wished that it was a normal color but as he grew older he was grateful that it was unique.

"It's time to take a break." Master Cin told him after a few more minutes.

xxxxxxx

Luke Skywalker looked around the room where several Jedi Knights and Masters stood. They were discussing what to do about some issues that were cropping up among two students: Jaina and Jacen Solo.

Jedi Master Meer Aissur and Knight Ric Shiva felt that something drastic was needed but that the troublemakers shouldn't be kicked out of the Order unless it was a last resort.

Tionne felt that they needed to be talked to.

Ayrin Bitters Sibwarra and her husband Dev felt that Jaina and Jacen needed to learn a valuable lesson of working together with others.

At least Jaina had the habit of thinking that taking the time to think the situation through or asking too many good questions was a bad thing.

Luke loved it that young Raynar Thul asked questions during his lectures. It showed a desire to learn and fully understand what he was being taught. Luke didn't want a blind follower.

He knew that Jaina was a girl of action so when she was paired with a student that liked to think things through Jaina became frustrated.

So far his wife and sister had remained silent.

Luke understood his sister's reluctance to talk since it was her children that they were talking about.

Mara was probably thinking.

"So are there any suggestions of how we can help them realize the importance of teamwork since that seems to be the problem?" Luke asked.

"I say that we send them to Rega IV with a few other students to find things that some Masters scatter in a certain area and they have to cooperate to get them." Mara said after a few moments of silence.

Ayrin Sibwarra smiled.

"A scavenger hunt where they must work together to get what they are searching for is a good idea." Ayrin said after a few moments of compilation.

"So who should we send with them?" Meer asked.

"I think that Bail Solo would be a good choice since he has common sense." Dev suggested. Luke nodded and saw that they others agreed with Dev's suggestion.

"Padme Skywalker would be another good choice. She is alert and cautious. Maybe she will learn to act a little faster." Tionne said.

Everyone nodded again. It would be good for Padme to learn important skills as well.

"Annika and Ailyn Jixton are good choices since they know how to survive in unfriendly conditions just in cause someone does something stupid and they lose their equipment." Meer put in.

"Raynar Thul would be another good choice since it would be a good chance for him to gain some self-confidence." Leia said.

"Tenel Ka might be another good choice." Luke mused. "She would also learn how to apply her new skills in the galaxy."

Slowly everyone nodded.

"We have reached a decision then." Luke said.

Ayrin and Dev stood.

"Then we will head for Rega IV to prepare for the scavenger hunt." Ayrin said.

"We wil tell them tomorrow that this will be happening." Luke said. They will then leave the day after that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, this eluded me for a bit. It didn't help that I was trying to pare down the fics that I am working on. Then I was doing NaNo and just wasn't doing well under the pressure of 1,667 or more words a day and then the thought that I hadn't updated any of my fics.

Either way I wasn't doing well under the pressure to write a novel in thirty days and not think of the other fics that I felt that I should be working on.

This will be a few chapters long. I am not sure just how long but the next fic in this little AU will start off the NJO series.

Don't worry though. No young Jedi are going to be killed en masse.

Just so you all know 'Dark Angel' and "Dark Angel Chronicles' aren't dead. My Beta is expecting a baby and then she is doing NaNo so she didn't feel that she had time.

Soon I will start to write what happens in the 'No End in Sight' 'verse. I just need to decide on a good resolve for the story.

**SPOILER!**

Anakin will return and save that group of Jedi.


	2. Rega IV

First update of the new year!

This was going to be the last update of last year but when the desktop refuses to connect to the TV so you can watch something off of Netflix so I offer my laptop as the alternative at six/seven pm and then after a beautiful movie, Hachi, that had all my sisters, my mom and myself in tears we watched some Rocky and Bullwinkle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenel Ka looked around nervously. She, Jaina, Jacen, Bail and a few others had been called to stand before the leaders of the Jedi Order.

The leaders were anywhere from Masters to Knights that had been selected for different reasons. Some were known for their diplomatic natures or the ability to keep a cool head under situations of duress.

A few were known for the ability to get to the heart of problems quickly and how get others to see that this was the main issue.

Others were known for their ability to defuse dangerous situations with the right words.

Tenel Ka studied the faces of the three in front of her. Ayrin Bitters Sibwarra had been a slave to a race that considered themselves superior to everything: the Sklaven.

Meer Aissur had been an entertainer for much of her young life, It wasn't until she grew curious as to why she knew what beings were feeling and why she never missed her target when throwing a vibroblade or when she was doing a tumbling act blind she knew where to put her hands without too much practice.

She had been found by Masters Ayrin and Dev when they had been taking their first vacation as a married couple.

Ric Shiva had been the pride of a security taskforce on Napaj Prime. He had a heightened sense of when he was being lied to or when they were afraid. It hadn't been until he had stopped someone that was about to stab him in the back and also used the Force to shove another attacker away from an innocent bystander that he realized just how different that he was.

Master Shiva had made his way to Coruscant in hopes that he could learn if he was using the Force. He had been relieved to learn that he was indeed Force Sensitive and he began training right away so he could help the Galaxy as a whole.

Tenel Ka turned her attention back to the present and focused on what they might say.

"You have been selected to take part in an event that will build skills that you will need as Jedi." Master Luke Skywalker told them.

"All of you will be traveling to Rega IV to take part in a scavenger hunt. All of you will have to work together to find the objects that you are searching for in order to succeed on this trip. You will have two standard weeks to complete the task but if you find all of the objects before the allotted time you can signal the ship in orbit to pick you up." Master Skywalker explained.

"Are there any questions?" Master Leia Solo asked.

Tenel Ka shook her head.

"Since there are no objections you will be leaving tomorrow morning." Master Shiva stated.

xxxxx

Jaina frowned as the shuttle they were in landed on Rega IV. It had a greenness about it that told her that it probably either rained a lot or it was that time of year when there was a ton of rainfall.

Jaina hated getting wet. Her clothes would stick to her body and she would get cold.

It didn't help that she really rather not be with her older brother, Padme, Ailyn, Annika and Raynar.

Jacen and Tenel Ka were just fine.

But Bail got on her nerves, Padme was a thinker, Ailyn was Bail's best friend, Annika was a brat and Raynar asked too many questions.

Finally Master Karai Shade appeared from the cockpit.

"Follow me." She said.

They all retrieved their packs with what they would need to survive until they were they followed her down the ramp and into the sunshine.

Once they were all gathered a short distance from the shuttle Master Shade opened the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Here's a commlink and two datapads with the list of what you're looking for." She said; handing the commlink to Ailyn and the two 'pads to Raynar and Padme.

"You will be using Training Blades to help defend yourself from any of the wildlife that might attack you."" Master Shade continued as she handed the bag to Bail.

"I will be in orbit and I will either see you in two standard weeks or until you comm to tell me that you are done..

"May the Force be with you." Master Shade said before she turned and headed for the shuttle.

Jaina watched as the shuttle lifted off and disappeared into the sky.

A few minutes later the sky darkened and rain started to fall.

Jaina scowled as she pulled a rain poncho out of her bag.

xxxxx

Bail sighed with relieve as he and everyone else stumbled into a building of some type that was hidden among the trees.

It was dark but it was dry.

Bail wondered who had built this since Rega IV didn't have any type of life forms that were sentient enough to construct something like this.

He ran a hand over the wall and nodded. This had been made by a space faring group.

Suddenly bright lights came on and momentarily blinded him. He blinked several times and stared at the room which he noted was filled with droids and vehicles from the around the Clone Wars.

Slowly Bail approached a STAP that battle droids would ride as they scouted the area for the enemy. Ani and Ahsoka had shared many stories of hijacking different STAPS to either escape, deal more damage to the enemy or get places faster.

"Jaina, what are you doing?" Ailyn's voice asked; breaking the silence.

"I'm trying to turn this tactical droid back on so we can learn about why all this stuff is here." Jaina answered.

"Just be careful. This stuff most likely hasn't been online since before our parents were born." Padme said.

Jaina said something that Bail didn't quite catch but soon the tactical droid came back online.

The droid looked at them for a few moments.

"Jedi," it said and pressed a control on one of its arms and the other droids in the room started to come back online.

"Run!" Bail yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cliffhanger if there ever was one.

Now Hazel is going to kill me since I haven't resolved the cliffhanger that I left 'Who am I?' with.


	3. Action

I have been feeling lazy for the last few days.

For those that read Dark Angel Bryg's computer might be saved! Hallelujah!

She's getting a new keyboard for it and her dad thinks that a new video card will fix her blank screen. Cross your fingers!

In the mean time I am going to send her the next chapter so she can read it on her husband's old computer using her Hotmail account.

Hey, I could share it with her through her Hotmail account! Whooo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ailyn ran with the others as they sprinted across the wet ground in the pouring rain; relying on the Force to guide their feet.

Ailyn knew that she was soaked to the skin and that everyone else was despite their rain protective gear and cold from the rain.

Her legs were beginning to burn in a way that told her that she was beginning to tire. And if she was beginning to tire then the others had to be getting there if not beyond it.

But she didn't dare stop and she knew that neither did Bail. If they stopped too soon the droids could either kill them or severely injure them.

No, they wouldn't stop and rest until her and Bail felt that they had put enough distance between themselves and the droids.

Or until some of them started falling behind.

Ailyn felt Bail nudge her mind.

**_We need to stop and rest._** He told her.

Ailyn reached out with the Force and smiled slightly. She had found shelter.

**_I found a cave._** She told him.

**_Lead the way._** Bail told her.

Ailyn reached into the Force for a boost and got a little ahead of everyone else.

**_Follow me!_** She told them.

She turned and they raced through the trees and bushes.

After a minute running they stumbled into a decent sized cave.

Ailyn's lungs were burning as she gasped for air and she knew that she wasn't the only one.

"Do you think that we are safe?" Raynar asked between deep breaths.

"I believe that we are safe for now." Ailyn said as she slid to the cave floor.

"How much distance did we put between us and them?" Padme asked faintly.

"No idea, but we need to rest for a while." Bail said as he nearly collapsed onto the floor of the cave.

"We need a plan." Jaina stated. "They will find us and we just have training blades to protect us."

"We can call Master Shade and let her know what happened." Tenel Ka suggested.

Ailyn reached into her pocket and retrieved the commlink from its pouch and sighed; the pouch was waterlogged. She knew that if she tried to use the commlink that it would just short out; burning her hand and destroying their only way to contact Master Shade.

"We will have to wait until the commlink the dries out." Ailyn told everyone as she carefully set the commlink on a nearby rock.

"So we are staying on this world until further notice." Jacen stated.

Ailyn smiled slightly; Jacen could state the obvious at times.

"Yes Jacen we are going to be on Rega IV until the commlink dries out." Ailyn answered.

"So, can we light a fire to dry out our clothes?" Jaina asked; shivering.

Annika shook her head.

"Not yet at least. We would need to make sure that it would vent properly before we build one." Annika answered.

"Besides that tactical droid will figure out that we would take shelter from the storm and it might order the other droids look for certain types of heat signatures." Bail added.

Ailyn forced her aching legs to stand. Once she was on her feet she peeled off the poncho and headed for the back of the cave.

"Can you guys turn around?" she asked as she took of her belt.

"Why?" Jacen asked.

"I am going to be wringing the water out of my clothes genius." Ailyn stated as pulled off her boots.

She could feel the Jacen's embarrassment through the Force as she dumped the water in her boots out.

_Some males were just so clueless._ She thought as she prepared to peel her tunic off.

"Padme and Jaina, can you watch and make sure that they don't look." Ailyn requested.

"Yes we can." Padme answered.

xxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later everyone had wrung their clothes out and were now more or less dry.

Jaina's legs still hurt from all the running and she knew that sooner or later they might have to run again.

Jaina had been tempted to tell the boys when Padme had been distracted that Ailyn had finished wringing her clothes out but Ailyn would somehow get back at her. She always did.

The rain was still falling and now they were breaking out their ration bars.

Jaina hated the ration bars. She preferred the prepared meals that just needed to be either heated or rehydrated. But they couldn't afford to light a fire and if they felt that they needed to move than they couldn't afford to leave too much evidence behind.

"We need someone to see if they can see the droids some they can alert us if the droids come in our direction." Bail said as he finished chewing a bite from his ration bar.

Raynar and Annika stood at the same time.

"Be careful, use the calls we learned from Master Jixton and her husband to alert us to trouble." Ailyn said.

Raynar and Annika nodded.

"Should we scout ahead and see if we can find another kind of shelter?" Tenel Ka asked.

Padme nodded.

"That is a good idea." Padme stated. "We need to know what the area looks like to that we can hide and fight if it comes to it."

Jaina smiled slightly. Her cousin was thinking quickly for a change.

Bail smiled.

"We do need to scout ahead so we know the terrain so we don't fall into either holes or off cliffs." He stated.

Ailyn stood.

"I will take Tenel Ka with me. I will use the Peko-Peko call to if I see any droids." She said as she pulled her damp poncho on.

"Then Raynar and I will use a Hawk-Bat's call if we see droids heading for here." Annika said.

"Ailyn use the Whisper Bird call if it's safe and we will respond with the Jubba Bird." Bail said.

With that everyone except Bail, Jaina, Jacen and Padme headed off into the rain.

"May the Force be with us." Bail whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was wondering with I would ever get this chapter done.


	4. The Plan

Wow, sorry that I took so long. :(

But you did an unexpected update in the form of Dark Angel. ;)

I do believe that this is going to be done in another chapter or two then we will enter NJO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raynar found himself hating the rain.

He usually enjoyed the rain but after getting soaked to the skin and the possibility of being killed by droids wasn't appealing.

And according to Annika if the droids were smart they would be able to track them from their footprints in the mud. But the rain could wash them away.

Raynar knew the unspoken words were if the rain stopped then they could be followed.

After a few more minutes of walking through the rain soaked forest Raynar sensed that droids were nearby. He knew that Annika sensed them too since she paused.

"Into the trees," she whispered to him.

Within moments they were in a nearby tree. Sure enough there was a patrol of droids not too far away.

"That group miniature Jedi won't be able to hide from us for long." One of the droids said.

Raynar watched the droids and noted that they could be headed in the direction of the cave.

He looked at Annika; should they sound the warning call or wait to see where the droids were going? He could see the same conflict in her eyes.

"It appears that the miniature Jedi went this way." A droid said.

"Report back to base that we found their tracks." Another one said.

The droids continued to head in the direction of the cave.

Raynar turned and looked into Annika's eyes and they nodded in unison.

Within seconds they used the Force to help them not only make a Hawk-Bat's call but to project it.

xxxxx

Padme sat up with her cousins as the cry of two Hawk-Bats rang out somewhere in the gathering darkness and rain.

"Start packing!" Bail ordered softly as he started to put things back into packs and shutting off the lantern.

Padme followed suit.

"Jacen; go outside and see how much time we have before they get here!" Padme told her nature loving cousin.

She heard Jacen stand and hurry for the mouth of the cave.

Something niggled at the back of Padme's mind.

Her gaze fell on a rock and saw what they were forgetting: the commlink.

She quickly picked it up and placed it carefully in one of the pouches of her belt.

Padme watched as Jaina began using her booted feet to move dirt around on the cave floor in an effort to cover the fact that they had been there.

"Let's go!" Bail said as he led the way out of the cave and into the rain.

Padme shuddered as the cold water hit her as she hurried through the rapidly darkening forest.

It was frightening to know that the droids could appear at any moment and open fire on them.

Padme had prided herself for thinking situations through before she acted. The chance at success was higher and failure was minimal.

But here you had to trust the Force for safety. To guide your hands and feet as you ran across muddy ground in a forest. To trust your instincts in a race that could cost you your life.

She had never felt so free.

Padme had been warned at a young age that having a deep connection to the Force was one thing but craving a deeper one could be very dangerous.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she trusted completely in the Force.

xxxxxxx

It took an hour and a half but they eventually had managed to regroup in a canyon cave. They were far enough up that if it flooded they wouldn't be trapped.

Jaina was soaked yet again and completely regretting her decision to restart that old Tactical Droid.

Ani had told her on countless occasions that she didn't think before she leapt. Jaina knew that Ani would show her the results of his impulsive decisions if he was still among the Living. His body could either by insubstantial or he could have some substance to him, he could interact with people and the environment and sometimes non Force Sensitives could hear him talk.

Jaina knew that her grandfather had lost his right fore-arm with a Sith Lord during the first battle of the Clone Wars. He had been impulsive and lost it as a result.

She also knew that more of his body had been lost before his death at about the age of forty-six; Ani now and then mentioned it but never in great detail.

Jaina remembered that she had once told Ani that she wished that she didn't know her exact age like him. He had asked why and she had answered that it would be fun. Ani had laughed gently abd informed her that for years he wished that he knew his exact age. Some beings didn't take him seriously since his age was unknown. He had reminded her that she was looking forward to getting her speeder permit; ready to boast to everyone that she had it.

"I think I know how to get rid of most of the droids." Raynar suddenly said.

"How?" Annika asked.

"Well we are in a canyon so we can lure the droids here and then crush them with rocks." Raynar said.

Jaina felt a smile come to her face and in the light of the glow sticks she could tell that the others were smiling as well.

"That has the potential to work." Jacen said. "The canyon is narrow and plenty of large rocks and boulders on top. I saw them when we were on the edge."

'Tomorrow we are going to go to war with those droids." Padme stated.

"Then we are going to complete the scavenger hunt." Tenel Ka said firmly.

"And we will have some excitement like we wanted." Ailyn said.

"When we get back our adventure will be a highlight of all adventures that Jedi to be have ever gone on." Bail said. "Everyone else will want to have a similar adventure."

"Char will be jealous that's for sure." Ailyn commented. "Numa and Engel won't be too jealous."

After some silence Bail reached into his pack and retrieved a thermal blanket.

"We need to get some sleep." He told them as he removed a few more things from it.

Jaina nodded in agreement.

They all were drained and they would need as much sleep as they could get for tomorrow and the days to come.

They had decided to sleep close together for extra warmth.

Jaina vowed then and there to never complain about her bed; ever. She never thought she would miss it as much as she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you at the next update! :)


	5. Chase

Hey everyone!

Guess what? Bryg had her baby yesterday! Whoo!

I'm glad that Count Mallet of FFNet caught the TCW reference. I thought it was a nice touch. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they scouted the area and they shared smiles. This place would be the best place to ambush and then destroy the droids.

"Hey guys," Tenel Ka suddenly said as they used the Force to set some boulders in place. "There's a lightsaber on this list. IF I understand this correctly we aren't too far away from where it is hidden."

Everyone in the group looked at each other. They all knew what it would mean to have a real lightsaber. Sure a training lightsaber could deflect blaster bolts but after a time they would short out if they were too powerful.

Jacen had a feeling that his big brother had a plan of some type.

"Ailyn, take Tenel Ka and Jacen and get that lightsaber." Bail said.

Ailyn nodded and gestured for them to follow her. Jacen took a deep breath but followed after her with Tenel Ka.

They carefully made their way to the spot where Tenel Ka figured the lightsaber would be. Jacen let out a sigh when he saw that it appeared to be in a tree; a tree that had no branches low enough to climb up with.

"We will either have to use the Force to jump to the lowest branch or you the Force to levitate someone up there." Ailyn stated.

Jacen felt some fear at the thought of having to use the Force to levitate either girl that high. He was still learning how to control himself when using the Force to lift objects that were x big. Sure he knew that size didn't matter but still lifting an X-Wing would be different then lifting a block. You could do more damage if you dropped the X-Wing then if you dropped the block. He would be lifting a living being into the air and there was no medical help close if he dropped one of them.

"You have to believe in yourself Jacen." Ailyn whispered. "The others are counting on us to get the lightsaber."

"Lift me up." Tenel Ka whispered. "Both of you have been training much longer than I have. You are less likely to drop me."

Jacen could feel that she was nervous but she wanted to do it.

Ailyn nodded.

"Alright," Ailyn said. "Let's get started."

Jacen closed his eyes and reached out to the Force.

He linked to Ailyn and together they lifted Tenel Ka into the air.

xxxxxxx

The sensation of floating was disconcerting but Tenel Ka ignored it as she went higher. Soon she was nearly at the lowest branch but there was no way that she could safely get on it.

Tenel Ka looked into the branches and nearly gasped. Just out of reach was a lightsaber. There was no way that she would be able to reach it except with the Force.

Closing her eyes Tenel Ka stretched out her right hand, reached out with Force and imagined the lightsaber coming to her hand. She felt the lightsaber come to her and nearly dropped it in both shock and pain.

Tenel Ka took a deep breath before she reached out with the Force again.

**_You can lower me to the ground._** She called out to Ailyn and Jacen.

Within a minute her feet touched solid ground and she had a strange urge to lie on it.

"We need to get back to the others." Jacen said.

Tenel Ka nodded and they quickly but cautiously headed back to the canyon.

xxxxxxx

Raynar was pleased with how their trap for the droids was coming. They truly were showing that they were miniature Jedi.

He knew that it was silly but he was truly feeling that he was useful and enjoying himself.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps and confirmed via the Force that it was only Ailyn, Tenel Ka and Jacen.

Everyone turned as Tenel Ka showed them the lightsaber. Raynar was a little awed by its beauty and he wondered who had made it.

"Should we make sure that it works?" Raynar asked slowly.

Bail nodded and gently took the lightsaber from Tenel Ka. Bail then took several steps from the group. Raynar held his breath as Bail examined the lightsaber before igniting it. The lightsaber hummed to life revealing a blue-green blade.

Raynar felt a smile of relief come to his face and he knew that everyone else was feeling the same way.

"We need to draw the droids here so we can destroy them." Annika reminded them.

"The lightsaber will work great for that." Padme said. "Someone should take it, find the droids and lead them here so we can ambush them here."

"Bail and Ailyn have the most training so one of them should do it." Jaina stated.

"Lightsaber, Blaster, Force?" Ailyn asked Bail who smiled. "First one to win four times gets to be droid bait."

Raynar watched as the two closed their right hands into fists.

"Lightsaber, Blaster, Force shove!" Ailyn and Bail said in unison. Bail had his hand up palm forward: Force. Ailyn held an invisible lightsaber. Bail won this round.

Raynar watched as the game went on until Bail had won with blaster.

Bail nodded to everyone and then used the Force to jump down the walls of the canyon and then headed for the droids.

Raynar hoped that they would be able to draw all the droids here.

Xxxxxxxx

Bail walked through the woods looking for the droids. He knew that they were close but how close he wasn't quite sure.

"There's one of the miniature Jedi!" A battle droid suddenly said. "Blast him!"

Bail ignited the lightsaber and deflected several blaster bolts back at the droids destroying several before racing towards the canyon.

"Sir, we found one of the miniature Jedi." Bail heard one of the droids report. He truly hoped that the tactical droid would order a pursuit. If not then he would then slowly lead the droids to the canyon.

Bail paused by a rock near the edge of the tree line and waited.

After a few minutes he heard the droids coming towards him. He waited until he knew that they could see him before hurrying off again.

He did this several times. He smiled when he heard that the whole group was going to be coming to deal with the miniature Jedi.

Bail did take some offensive being called 'miniature'. He was the tallest student in his group and the group above. It was his Ashlan genes at work.

A minute later he heard the STAPs coming. He cursed himself for forgetting those blasted things. They would cause him some trouble since they would see him and – wait; he could steal one and help shot up droids. That would help things as well.

This would truly test his abilities and his control of the Force.

Bail looked up and smiled; his ride was here.

Bail crouched and called on the Force as he leaped from his hiding place and somehow destroyed the droid on the nearest STAP and commandeered it.

Thinking quickly he shot the ones that had come off and then headed in the direction of the canyon and the trap that waited for the droids.

**_Everyone I am on a STAP so don't start the attack unless there is more than one._** He informed everyone.

**_Alright,_** Jaina replied.

Bail quickly did a circle in the air as he waited for the droids to get a little closer before going a little closer.

_These things are so dumb._ He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

See you at the next update!


End file.
